Rose Weasley and the Magic Harp
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Post DH. Spoiliers for DH. What happens when Ron and Hermione's Daughter is sorted away from the family of Gryffindors. What magic does Rose have that most can only dream of?


Author: ThePhantomsRedRose

Title: Rose Weasley and The Magical Harp

Date of Publish: August 4, 2007

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Potion number Nine, or Musical Selections from the band.

Rose sat in a compartment with Albus Potter and Romolous Farland. The boys talked about quidditch while she opened up "Hogwarts a History" for the fifth time.Over the hours the chapters flew by. She felt the Scarlet steam engine begin to slow as she was reading Chapter 23: The Founders Split. She closed the worn edges of her mothers favorite book and looked out the train window. She saw Hagrid waving at the train. Albus and Romolous were already heading out of the compartment, causing her to have to quicken her pace to catch up.

The September night was dark. It would have been chilly if she were wearing muggle clothes, but the wizarding robes were very warm.

"Aloo Albus, Rose, Nice to see yeh 'gain. And 'oo's this yeh got with ya?" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"This is Romolous Farland. His father is Jack Farland, The wizard who invented the WPMP! You know the Wizards Portable Music Player!" Albus said introducing Romolous, who looked shocked at the half-giant.

"Well, Alleo there Romolous! I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts!" Hagrid introduced himself while ushering the group of first years onto the boats. The trip to Hogwarts seemed so Ominous to the eleven year olds, they could barley sit still.

When they arrived at the castle they were greeted in the Entry Hall by Neville Longbottom. "Hello First Years, I'm the Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts, and I am also the Herbology teacher. You may refer to me as Professor Longbottom if you have any questions please let me know. My Office is in the greenhouses if you ever need me. Now if you will please follow me kids, it's time you get sorted.

The giant oak doors thrust open admitting the kids into the Great Hall for the first time. An old hat sat upon a stool in the front of the room. Neville began reading the first years names from the list.

Monica Avery was sorted into Slytherin, as were Sasha Lambert, Julie Mardas, Molly Panera, and Adam Piper. Names like Jamie Hiat, Alicia Ives, Olga Reynolds and Conroy Stewart were sorted into Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw gained new members like Adele Eisenstein, Scorpius Malfoy, Trisha Sterling, Link Turner and Katrina Larson. Albus had got his wish and was sorted into Gryffindor along with Romolous. There fellow house mates were Minerva Washington, Laura Jones, Earl Brown, and Mike Murray.

Rose was the last remaining first year to be sorted. Her name was called from the list and she placed the hat upon her wavy dark red curls. The hat began to whisper in her ear," Another Weasley, eh? Your soul doesn't want to be placed where your whole family lies. You want to make your own name for yourself I see, A very Slytherin like Quality, No, Hmm, I see you're artistic, yes, in that case it better be RAVENCLAW!!!" She nodded and took her seat at the blue clad table next to the girl named Adele. She looked towards McGonagall, who was now standing at the podium.

"Welcome to your home for the next seven years! I trust that you are all happy with your house assignments. To the upperclassmen, welcome back. Now, there are a few staff changes this year that I would like to address. Mrs. Potter will be taking over the charms post after professor Flitwick's retirement. Also, we've created a new position this year. Albus Dumbledore once said that music is a magic greater than all we teach here at Hogwarts so we've made the decision to welcome our new Mistress of Music, the highly acclaimed Lauren Mendel. Every student will be required to learn an instrument, and participate in the chorale. Your instrument will be picked on your personality and in just a few moments you will be receiving the results, and your practice room number," McGonagall paused as a trumpet fanfare played over the room. A wad of paper airplanes swarmed into the room. A purple one flew to Rose. She unfurled the note and a gentle plucking sound could be heard, resonating from the note. The paper read:

Rose Weasley

Harp

Practice Room R3

"What the bloody hell does harp mean? Nobody plays harp anymore! It's a dead instrument. How does it fit my personality?" She mumbled to herself.

"Get ready to start bandaging your fingers now," said a voice from behind her. "Hi, I'm Adele, I just got sorted as a flute," The brown haired girl said, introducing herself. She wore glasses, but she had remarkable hazel eyes and the glasses seemed to complement them.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Adele, I'm Rose," She said shaking the brunettes hand. At that moment food appeared on the plates and they began eating. Rose picked slowly at her food. She had not inherited her dads bottomless pit of a stomach, and for that she was thankful.

Like Adele had read her mind she asked, "So which Weasley is your dad?" Adele asked.

"Ron's my dad," Rose said hoping the subject would not push.

"Wow, That must be really hard, being raised by somebody famous. I bet you want to make your own way in life, don't worry I won't judge you based on your parents," Adele said with a smile.

"Thanks, So Adele, What do you do on your spare time?" Rose asked with mild interest at the girl who seemed to understand her.

"I read a lot, I also like to write stories. I also spend a lot of time on horseback. My family raises horses in the welsh mountains," Adele explained.

"Really? We have a barn with eight horses. I ride all the time, I own a stallion named Phantom,"

"In that case he must be a grey, right?" Adele said.

"No, actually, he's all black except fro a grey face marking that looks like a mask, I named him after a muggle Musical." Rose explained.

"Oh really, I ride a dapple grey mare named star shine, She's a welsh mountain pony," Adele said.

"Phantom's a Tennessee Walker, he has such a smooth gait, no trotting along for me!" Rose said, her voice full of pride in her horse,"

"Wow, Lucky!" Adele said.

Mc Gonagall dismissed the students to their dorms. They went to the West Wing of the school and climbed up the spiral staircase of the tower. The door was already opened and the Ravens were flocking into the common room. She gasped as she saw the arched windows surrounding the common room. She and Adele climbed the stairs past the Statue of Rowena Ravenclaw until they found the door labeled first year girls. The opened the door and went inside. There were four beds, each with a name plaque, next to each bed was a door with a matching plaque. Rose saw the one with her name on it and opened the door to find her practice room.

In the middle of the pie shaped room was a harp, the carvings in the wood were intricately done around an eagle in the center. She closed the door behind her, and walked up to the heavenly harp. She ran her fingers across the strings, producing a glissando. Maybe the harp wasn't so bad after all, She thought to herself. The room wasn't very spacious. There was the harp, a chair, and a book shelf against one wall. There was a window on the other wall, leaving a small wall unoccupied. Rose now understood why on her list of supplies she had needed a Music Theory notebook. She already knew how to read music, because she had been enrolled in piano lessons and voice lessons since a very young age. In fact, her mother had put a shrinking spell on her piano from home and it was now located in her trunk.

She exited the practice room and say the other girls unpacking their trunks. "Everyone, this is Rose Weasley," Adele said, "Rose, this is Trisha Sterling and this is Katrina Larson." Adele said introducing a pretty Philippine girl who held an oboe, and a tall blond girl who held a bassoon against her tiny frame.

"I can't even figure out how to make a sound out of this thing," Katrina said, gesturing to the bassoon.

Here, let me help you, I've been playing double reeds all my life," Trisha said showing her how to make the lovely sound that a bassoon ought to make. However, when Katrina tried, it sounded like a dieing duck.

"Well, at least its a sound!" Katrina said hopefully.

Rose started unpacking her trunk into the shelving unit by her bed. She took her piano out and carried it to the practice room, she tapped her mahogany unicorn hair wand at the piano and it enlarged. When she went back into the dorm, she heard voices coming from a door to the left of the common room.

Apparently her roommates were in the bathroom. Four counters, with mirrors and sinks lined the first section of the room, further back were toilet stalls and shower stalls. "So this is what it's like to have freedom from sharing my bathroom with my little brother!" Rose said as she began unloading bathroom supplies onto her counter space. She was blessed not to have either her mother or fathers hair, but a combination of both, Dark, reddish-brown curls cascaded her back at a medium-long length. They were not frizzy like her moms or poofy like her dads, they actually laid very nicely with a little help from Potion number nine hair care products. The girls were exhausted after a long day, each closed the hangings on their beds and went to sleep.


End file.
